Faithless
by liketolaugh
Summary: Only a demon would be able to find handcuffs capable of holding an angel; Link isn't sure what to make of Allen's friends at all, and even less what to make of Allen himself. Linkllen Week Day 5: Handcuffed Together and Angel-Demon AU.


**A/N: *glances up* Okay, maybe I'm not working too hard on the titles this week. Hahaha...**

 **Title: Faithless**

 **Author: liketolaugh**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: Allen/Link**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warnings: AU**

 **Summary: Only a demon would be able to find handcuffs capable of holding an angel; Link isn't sure what to make of Allen's friends at all, and even less what to make of Allen himself. Linkllen Week Day 5.**

 **Disclaimer: Like hell I own D. Gray-man.**

* * *

"Of course demons invented preternatural handcuffs," murmured Link, a tic of irritation in his forehead as he turned his wrist this way and that, searching for a point in the cuffs so he could get out of them without, preferably, breaking anything. "I suppose they see use quite often, though why I haven't heard of them before-"

"They're pretty damn rare, actually," Allen threw out. Unlike Link, he didn't look bothered at all, fiddling absentmindedly with his end of the handcuffs. "Kanda's just an asshole, so he keeps this sort of shit around."

Link grimaced and sat back slightly, reexamining everything.

The cuffs were glowing with runes, but they made the metal so resistant that it would take an awful lot of effort to damage them. The chain of the cuffs looped under the banister of the stairwell, forcing Allen and Link to either both sit or both stand close to it, and therefore, each other.

Link huffed quietly and returned his gaze to Allen, who was leaning back against the wall, still fiddling. As usual, he looked like everything Leverrier had ever told Link about demons – careless, confident, and – Link trailed his gaze up the curve of Allen's throat before he could stop himself – languid, like temptation incarnate.

Link sighed quietly, and without thinking, commented, "It's almost like Kanda is your friend."

He wanted to bite the words back almost as soon as he'd said them. Allen was temptation, and Link _ought_ to be avoiding him in every way possible. (Not many, admittedly, in the current situation.)

But Allen had proven himself kind, before – kinder than most demons. Link wanted to save him.

Though, he didn't think Allen wanted to be saved.

Allen cast him a brief smirk, as if he could read Link's mind. "He is," he said offhandedly, returning his gaze to the handcuff at his wrist. "Why wouldn't he be? He's a goddamned jerk, literally, but we've known each other a long time."

"I didn't know demons _had_ friends," Link admitted, eying Allen curiously. Allen stared at him for a long moment, and Link nearly grimaced with embarrassment, but finally, Allen chuckled.

"I have plenty of friends," Allen told him, tugging lightly at the handcuff. He looked more amused than offended, which relieved Link more than he cared to admit. "Kanda, he's an ass but I've never met anyone with more honor, _including_ angels. Lenalee's so protective of her friends it's fucking scary sometimes, and Lavi- shit, if I asked him to he'd find a way into Heaven."

"How did _any_ of you get damned?" Link asked, a deep frown spreading across his face, with a touch of suspicion at the back. He knew he wasn't getting the full story, and he still didn't know what Allen's angle was. If he had one.

For the first time, Allen went still, glancing over at him with a deep, but quick frown, brow furrowed slightly. Link shifted and raised one eyebrow expectantly, and Allen shrugged, looking away again.

"Lavi's never told me," he started, still frowning, this time thoughtfully. "But Kanda, he killed his best friend." Link grimaced, and Allen just shrugged. "Lenalee killed someone _else_ to _save_ her best friend – God's a hell of a hypocrite, you know?"

Link disagreed. But he couldn't help but notice that Allen had left someone out.

"What did you do?" Link asked, narrowing his gaze slightly with intense curiosity. He doubted any of those were the full stories, and he wanted to know.

Curiosity was a dangerous thing, here. He didn't need Leverrier to tell him that.

Allen laughed. It was the first laugh Link had heard from him that truly sounded like it belonged to a demon.

"I don't know," Allen said, dismissive, with a smirk on his lips as he lifted his gaze to Link's. "I died young. It might've been something like not getting baptized, for all I know, or all the stealing I did."

It rang familiar to Link, but he couldn't remember nearly enough of his human life to guess the source.

The admission did, just a little, solidify Link's determination to save Allen. Someday.

Abruptly, Allen tore his gaze away again. "What are your friends like?" he asked.

Link started slightly, but Allen didn't make any indication that he'd noticed. After a few moments, Link relaxed, and watched Allen, and then said, "Tokusa is a good friend of mine. He's rather cynical for an angel, but he never gives up. Tewaku likes to tease; I think she pays the most attention to us, rather than the human world. Madarao is the oldest; he's very responsible."

Allen gave him a small smile, honest and almost gentle, and Link smiled back, hesitantly.

"None of them would do this, though," Link added, dry.

Allen laughed, and then Link heard a click. Allen's hand fell out of the handcuff, holding a pin, and Link stared.

"Kanda knew I could get out of it myself," Allen said casually, as if nothing of importance had occurred. Link stared at him in open surprise, and Allen smirked.

Then, quick as a flash, Allen's hand darted back up and grabbed the end of the chain, just above the cuff, preventing Link from drawing it out from under the railing.

Link tensed, alarmed, and Allen grinned, much less kindly than before, with only an edge of mischief to soften it. Then he slid forward, very close to Link, holding the cuff so Link couldn't move away. The other hand, a deformed thing like it was burned in Hellfire, went to Link's waist, and Link stared at him wide-eyed and startled.

Generally speaking, angels were stronger than demons, but not by much. And Link was currently very vulnerable.

At the same time, Link didn't think injury was what Allen had in mind. If Link had to put a sin to Allen- It would not be wrath.

"You're damned curious, Link," Allen commented, as if remarking on the weather. "Why so many questions?"

His hand moved up, a little. Link wasn't sure if it helped or harmed his concentration.

"I want to save you," Link said honestly.

Allen's eyes widened a little as well, but he recovered quickly, smirked again, and leaned a little closer. Link, over his surprise, met his gaze evenly, despite Allen practically looming over him.

"You're cute," Allen said at last, and Link's traitorous breath caught, just for a second. Allen's hand moved up a little more, brushing over his chest, and then went to brush a thumb across Link's cheek. "I bet it's been a while since you've relaxed, hm, angel? I could help with that. If you like."

Link opened his mouth to respond, but with Allen so close, looking at him with heat like sin incarnate, he had no words.

Allen laughed. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned back and let go of the handcuff. Hastily, Link pulled the chain through the bars, freeing himself, and at the same time, took a quick, deep breath.

"I'll see you around, Link," Allen said offhandedly, silver eyes warm, and then disappeared.

Link lingered, just for a moment, and to the empty room, murmured, "I'll make sure of it."

Then he, too, vanished.

* * *

 ***rueful grin* I'll have to remember next year that complex AUs really aren't well suited to oneshots. I do like this one better than yesterday's, though. *grin* Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
